Orphan Care
by Inferno's Child
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were poor young orphans, until they met Kakashi. Sorry if I didn't put enough details on their puppy


This was when the whole Team 7 were around 5 years old. Sasuke's already an orphan and Sakura is just the same. While Kakashi's around 21 years old

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Little Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, the three lost orphans were once again sleeping in a dark ally they call "home". Naruto was inside a cardboard box, sleeping in an extremely torn, blue shirt given to him by Sasuke and some least decent shorts, Sasuke was in a clean, empty trash can, sleeping in only shorts because he gave his only shirt to Naruto while Sakura was sleeping on a dirty and torn up blanket, while sleeping in an huge but decent shirt reaching up to her feet and they're stray pet puppy, Nakuke (an odd combination of their names), was sleeping next to Sasuke's trash can. Meanwhile, Kakashi, the young Sharingan warrior was walking past that same ally after a mission, he then saw the poor kids sleeping in nothing but what they had to sleep in. Having pity for them, he quietly carried the 3 dirty kids in his arms and the little pup on top of Naruto's head. He then carried them to his house, trying to be sure not wake them up. He took them to his bathroom, where they finally woke up and were shocked to see him

"W-Who are you, s-sir?" Sasuke spoke up in a trembling tone

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" he replied in a calm tone "By the way, you think you can introduce yourselves?" he added

"I'm Naruto Uchumaki!!" he said, having not realized he said his name wrong

"Um, how 'bout we change that to 'Uzumaki'?" Kakashi said commenting on his name

"Mmmm, that works too"

"What about you?" he (Kakashi) said pointing to Sasuke

"I am Sasuke Uchiha" he said in a rather squeaky voice

"Hm, nice name, and how 'bout you, cute girl?" he said, pinching Sakura's cheek

"I'm Sakura Haruno" she replied innocently

"Ok, then, Naruto, I'll go give you a bath. You two, you just wait here, ok?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded as Kakashi unclothed Naruto and poured him with hot water. After a few hours, they all had their turn and they were clean, wearing:

Naruto: a black shirt that Kakashi used to have when he was 6 and a pair of cargo pants

Sasuke: a red shirt with an orange design signifying fire and a small pair of white pants

Sakura: a white shirt and a pair of pink shorts that used to belong to his sister when she was about her age

The 3 kids stared at disbelief at the wonderful clothes they wore, and they looked at Kakashi, staring at them with a smile under his mask, they could tell he was smiling so they smiled too, then Kakashi noticed even their teeth were dirty, so he took out a small toothbrush from the cabinet he had in his bathroom and one by one brushed their tiny teeth until it turned white

"Mmm, I feel fresh!!" they said in an excited and high pitched voice, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at their comment

"Thanks, mister!" Sasuke greeted as they tried to head for the door, but Kakashi stopped them

"Where're you guys goin'? Don't you wanna stay?"

"We do, mister... a lot!" Sakura squealed

"But, we don't wanna trouble you with what we need" Naruto interrupted

"Trouble? Heh, no trouble at all, besides, I can't let 3 kids your age just stay out there. Well, I don't run an orphanage, but I can manage"

"Thanks!" they yelled in happiness as they run to him and hugged his legs "Dad..." they added. Kakashi was shocked, no one's ever called him dad before, only he called his father that

"Alright, guys, time to go to sleep" he said and the kids zoomed upstairs, waiting for their "dad" to come to open the door because they were too small to reach it. When they got in, Kakashi one by one, helped them get on the bed. Then, he changed into a regular black shirt with the Leaf Village insignia on it and jumped on the bed, with the kids right beside him

"Good night!"

"Good night, dad!" they replied as they immediately fell into a deep sleep

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................

By the way, this just a oneshot, if you guys wanna continue it, you may


End file.
